madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexandra Alshavin/History
Past Childhood Sasha was born into a family whose female members suffered from an unnamed "blood disease" that inevitably shortened their lifespan. When she was ten, her mother explained to her that the women in their family, going as far back as Sasha's great-grandmother, have all died around the age of thirty due to this incurable ailment. Knowing that her own life would be short, and with her husband having died or left her prior to their child's birth, Sasha's mother taught her everything she would need to know to take care of herself, from cooking and cleaning to gathering food in the forest and setting traps - even fighting with a dagger, something Sasha had hated for a time because of how severe her mother was during the training. Sasha's mother died the following year, and after the funeral, Sasha decided to leave the village of her birth to travel, in search of a "wonderful husband." Sasha spent the next four years wandering around the land. Although the skills she had been taught by her mother kept her alive, she was still forced to go to greater lengths to survive. She disguised herself as a boy, greatly expanding her fighting skills - which included the development of a fighting style that incorporated two short swords - and sometimes even begged for food. One thing Sasha did not do was sell her body, partly out of fear of passing on her disease, but also because she truly wished to find a man that would love her and give her a child in spite of her sickness. It was Sasha's dream to have a daughter to whom she could pass on all her skills and knowledge, as she had promised her mother she would do, though she would have done the same for a son, knowing that even if a male child did not display the family curse, it might reappear in his female descendants. Role as the Vanadis Mediator Bargren chose Sasha when she was 15. She did not understand why the Viralt would select her, given her illness, and when meeting with the civil and military officers of Legnica for the first time, she offered to step aside as the Vanadis if they would prefer someone healthier to lead them. The officers accepted Sasha without restraint, and with their support, she learned how to lead and defend her domain. Rumored to be the strongest of all Vanadis, Sasha's reputation earned respect from many peers in Zhcted. Prior her service as the mediator, Sasha was Elen's friend and tutor, guiding her through rigorous training and tactics, including teaching her the honor of the Vanadis. She intervened in arguments between Elen and Mila on several occasions, before losing patience with both of the younger girls and challenging them to a fight. The terms were that if they fought her two-on-one and scored even a single hit, Sasha would never interfere with their quarrel again. Elen and Mila readily accepted the challenge, only to be defeated almost instantly; a later conversation with Sofy would reveal that Sasha once defeated three other Vanadis in a single match (one of them being Sofy herself). However, Sasha was quickly diagnosed with the blood disease and was forced to retire. Although possessing the best physician in Legnica, her health still deteriorated and she was struggling with every ounce of her energy and strength even in her sickbed. Since her illness neither worsened nor recovered, and she was restricted from doing any activities, she had very few visitors. With little choice, Sasha had to pass her mediator position to her fellow Vanadis, Sofy. Even in her crippled condition, Sasha's duty as a Vanadis didn't cease and she continued to observe Zhcted's situation from her sick bed. Prior to Elen's involvement with Alsace incident and her battle in Molsheim Plains, Sasha remained neutral to Elen's actions. As Tigrevurmud Vorn's reputation became well known to the land, she was also one of four remaining Vanadis who refrained themselves from getting involved in the Civil War. In Sasha's case however, it was due to her already severe illness caused her inactivity from any warfare. Chronology Legnica's Fall to The Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis The summer prior Brune Civil War, Sasha and Liza joined forces to subjugate a group of pirates off the coast of northwestern Zhcted. Sasha was unable to directly take part in the campaign due to her illness, and while her absence had been taken into account by both Vanadis while they were planning the operation, Liza later accused Sasha's army of leading the pirates towards her position, forcing her to do more of the fighting than what had been agreed upon. She demanded a higher portion of the spoils as compensation for her efforts, but Sasha's soldiers denied Liza's claim, and Sasha could find no evidence to support one side over the other. Sasha attempted to negotiate an agreement until Liza abruptly broke off contact in the fall and invaded Legnica; she took a single fortress, but did not bother to occupy it or attack any of the nearby settlements before abruptly withdrawing. Troubled by Liza's actions and knowing that her own forces could not deal with a Vanadis on their own, Sasha wrote to Elen for aid in securing her territory. When Elen and Lim were just arrived at the Legnica Imperial Palace to see Sasha, the elder Vanadis briefed her friend about the situation but also took some time to inquire about Elen's activities in Brune. Sasha had not expected Elen to loan her soldiers to anyone, let alone for as long as she already had, and was curious about Elen's interest upon Tigre and might considering meetin him someday. Although this meeting was cut short for reasons of protecting Sasha's health, she later had her servants summon Lim back to her room without Elen in order to asks the adjudant to protect Elen in her place, especially keeping her from letting her emotions cloud her judgment not only due to the bad feud that existed between her and Liza, but also in regards to her association with Tigre. Lim's assurances appeared to ease Sasha's concerns but Sasha told Lim that even she was unable to predict Elen's rage and impatience, so she urging Lim to protect Elen on her behalf. When Elen arrived shortly thereafter to say her farewells and apologizes for her intention of not to return to Legnica after driving off Liza, but rather to return directly to Brune for her reunion reunite with Tigre, Sasha simply encouraged her to do what she must do without worrying about her while thanking Elen for coming to her aid. Six Months Later First Meeting with Tigre Six months has passed since Brune's infamous Civil War, Sasha met Tigre in Legnica Imperial Palace and greeted him with friendly hospitality. She began to stand frailly and when she was about to fall, Tigre rushed towards her and get her grip. During their conversation, Sasha was intrigued about Tigre as she asked him to tell everyone about himself in his perspective. After Tigre's finished his tale, Sasha rang the bell for wine as her goodwill and thanked him for telling such interesting tales and asked Tigre about his relationship with Elen. As Tigre was shocked about the question and humbly answered them, Sasha made her brief response while teasing Tigre about the accidents in the past, claiming Tigre was too adorable to be punished. Nonetheless, Sasha discussed Tigre about his mission to Asvarre and according to her, with Tigre's allegiance with Zhcted he would proven difficult to be eliminated. Even when Tigre told her that the order was from the king, Sasha claimed that the king's proposal to anyone for special mission was common and having an outsider like Tigre to be involved in Zhcted affairs would be dangerous, especially he played a key role in a true between Zhcted and Brune. She continued that even though Tigre's emissary mission was beneficial to both Zhcted and Brune, it was not without a drawback; should Tigre encounter any mishaps, both kingdoms would suffer their worst consequences; moreover, Vanadis would revolt against the king, especially Elen and Mila who viewed him as important figure. Sasha continued that she would not refute Ellen's conjecture as she believed that there was an unknown conspiracy in play. When Tigre instead thanked for her warning, Sasha asked if he had any countermeasure in his mind, which he replied he has none. Instead, Tigre retorted that he abandoned his responsibility and even if he wasn't sure about any ulterior motive, being afraid was pointless and he would have to see it through. Hearing Tigre's resolve made the Brave Fire Vanadis sigh in relief as she thought about Elen's trust upon Tigre. She later urged Tigre to change his destination (originally Prepus) for Lippner to avoid possible traps, and meet the sailor named Matvey for negotiations with Germaine. As Tigre asked about the plan, Sasha told him not to worry since she knew that despite the king's cunning, he would not doing something despicable. Before Tigre left for Lippner, Sasha told Tigre that she would entrust Elen's future to him. Before their conversation continued, her senior servitor came into the room and interrupted them. Much to Sasha's disappointment, he told them that their conversation time is over, even though Sasha asked him to give more time. Tigre told her that he will take his leave, and shook hands with Sasha as a sign of friendship. Just as Tigre is about to leave the room, Sasha came and stopped him and told him that she entrusted Elen to him and lend her strength, which Tigre promised. The next morning after Tigre's departure, Sasha woke from her bed and felt feverish all over her body. After her physician's exam, Sasha stared as the ceiling while lying on her bed as her servitor came in. When her servitor asked her about her condition, the Brave Fire Vanadis told him that she was just tired, yet she is glad she has another visitor came for her. The servitor then sent her a gratitude message from Tigre to Sasha: He appreciated for the hospitality and kindness from her and pray for her quick recovery. Listens to the servitor's made Sasha laugh and asked servitor's view about Tigre. To the servitor, Tigre is just the boy and he sensed the Brave Fire Vanadis's different impression. Sasha could only softly tells that although it was too early for him to understand about him, she also impressed over Tigre's sincerity and strong will that resulted Ellen's trust. Thinking about Tigre's straight-forward thinking has prompted Sasha to think him as interesting, which no wonder why Ellen decided to lend a hand for him. While the servitor asked if Ellen liked someone like Tigre, Sasha claimed that if Tigre is at Elen's side for Leitmeritz, then Legnica would also be safe and hopefully settling the heated rivalry between Elen and Liza. When her servitor later told her that her conversation will be continued after Tigre's mission form Asvarre, much to the Brave Fire Vanadis's relief with her gentle smile before finally fall asleep. Confrontation with Torbalan and Her Final War Main Article:Torbalan Invasion Arc Sometime afterwards, Sasha was visited by Sofy, Matvey and her fellow Vanadis,Olga. Like her visitors, the Fire Vanadis was shocked to hear Tiger's disappearance in Assavre Seas. Prior the preparation to fend off the invading pirates, Sasha told her physician to write a reinforcement letter to both Liza and Elen to combat Torbalan. With Matvey's information about the dragons and pirates invasion, Sasha led her troops to the port for her battle against the invasion despite her health concerns. With her troops were preparing prepares for the immenent war, Sasha set sail to Port Lippner to fend of the Sea Dragons (Badva) and the pirates. Whilst her ship sailing in Olsina Seas, Sasha encountered an almost drown man and decided to instigate the man's corpse. Just as Sasha was about to investigate the body, she heard the stranger's cryptic voice before immediately drew Bargren and stepped away. She witnessed the horrifying transformation of a corpse that changed into a demon named Torbalan. Seeing Torbalan's demonic form for the first time, Sasha engaged her battle against Torbalan and dodged Torbalan's shock wave, instantly severed one of his arm. With burns has covered the severed arm without bleeding, the Fire Vanadis warned the Demon that the battle was just the beginning. With Torbalan's regenerative powers and extreme resiliency however, Sasha remarked that even beheading the demon won't ensured his death. As the Demon escapes, Sasha decided to give chase but stopped because she felt sick again. With Matvey information about that Torbalan was not even human, Sasha told Matvey not to tell anyone in her army in order to maintain their morale. Sasha and Liza continued their duel against Torbalan tooth and nail but even with their teamwork, Torbalan was too powerful for both Vanadises as he overwhelmed Liza in the battle. Sasha narrowly saved Liza from Torbalan's grasp but she was hit by Torbalan, breaking her ribs in the progress. Ignoring her pain and exhaustion, Sasha resorted to use her most powerful Veda to deliver her final blow against the demon. However, her victory paid a terrible price as Sasha began to collapse due to her exhaustion and injuries which severely breaking her body. Nevertheless, Sasha was relief as the battle was finally over. In the aftermath of this victorious battle, the Fire Vanadis was carried in Liza's arm into the war-ship and sailed back to Port Lippner. Rest in Peace In her sickbed, Sasha is visited by Elen and both Vanadises were making their final conversation where Sasha gave Elen her last two advices: Compromise with other Vanadis for the sake of Zhcted's peace and stability and tried to find her own partner in her life. She also made her final conversation with Elen about her wish to bear a child, while lamenting about her ill and cruel fate that had befallen her. Just as her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) was vanishing in thin air, Sasha finally succumbed to her illness and passed away, like her family members before her. Legacy Since her death, there were only six Vanadis remained in duty in Zhcted and it greatly affected anyone who knew her, especially Elen, Liza and Legnica residents. As their final tribute to the late legend, all Vanadis except Elen paid their final respects for the late Sasha and shared their condolences to Legnica. Several months have passed since her passing, a woman named Figneria Alshavin succeeded Sasha as a new Vanadis of LegnicaLight Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 by owning Bargren during her journey for Silesia. Sadly, she did not live to see Fine's agenda in expanding Legncia's power by allying herself with Tina in igniting Zhcted Civil War.Light Novel Volume 16 Chapter 2 Her legacy however lives on as she advises the Vanadis not to solely rely on their Viralt on combat when she was alive which takes the Vanadis that allies with Tigre deep to their heart and able to triumph against Barbarian Invasion during Zhcted Civil War. References Category:History